1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food or pharmaceutical composition containing a dioxabicyclo[3.3.1]octane derivative and an antioxidant.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,694 discloses that sesamin is effective for alleviating the symptoms of alcohol intoxication and/or alcohol or tobacco withdrawal, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-138120 discloses that sesaminol and episesaminol are effective for therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma.
Nevertheless, compounds which are safe and enhance the activities of dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane derivatives are not known, and therefore, there is a desire for a development of novel compositions providing enhanced actions of dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane derivatives.
Note, the present inventors have proposed various uses of dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane derivatives, including an inhibition of .DELTA..sup.5 -desaturase (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-27319), an improvement of liver functions (Japanese Patent Application No. 2-002345), a lowering of cholesterol levels (Japanese Patent Application No. 2-002637), an inhibition of oncogenesis (Japanese Patent Application No. 2-002818), and a prevention of sickness due to alcohol (Japanese Patent Application No. 3-104016).
It is known that sesaminol, and 3 possible stereoisomers thereof, i.e., 2-episesaminol, 6-episesaminol and disesaminol are antioxidant lignan-type compounds (Agr. Biol. Chem. 51(5), 1285-1289, 1987). Sesaminol also is known as a natural antioxidant substance (Agr. Biol. Chem 49(11) 3351-3352 (1985))
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,987 discloses compounds having lignan backbone and oxygen-containing sidechain on oxygen-containing ring, such as l-sesamin, sesamolin etc. exhibit acceleration of blood clotting action and hemostatic action.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-224629 discloses an agent for inhibiting in-vivo formation of peroxidated lipid comprising sesame extract having antioxidant activity.
As a use of sesamin, insecticide synergest in known. Moreover, as a use of sesamolin, synergestics of pyrethrum insecticides are known (The MERCK INDEX 11th Edition 1989, 1343).